safe and sound
by harry jackson katnis
Summary: When Athena loses her true love she grants her daughter with special powers, but there's two problems Aphrodite and molly   her daughter  doesn't know her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer don't own pjo sadly

Mollies pov

I ran, and ran and ran, then there was pink and then black.

I saw a beautiful lady dressed in a white cloth.

" come, my niece," the woman spoke

"who are you" I asked

" you will soon find out child, but I saved your life and you must repay me," she spoke

" yes ma'am, but how?"

" find love my girl,"

" but I cant, I promised…." When my brother had a big break up I promised him not to date. Now he is in Iraq fighting and I haven't seen him in 2 years.

"you owe me your life, sweet child"

I woke to voices.

"does she know who she is "

" no child and you must not tell her."

"Yes Chiron"

What cant they tell me, who am i. I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Annabeth pov

I looked at the new camper, she had chocolate brown medium length hair and grey eyes like mine.

" w..w..wwhat happened," she asked

" well as you already know the greek myths are true, and you were being chased by a hydra.." I replied

" oh, who am I ?" she asked

" a child of Athena"

" which god is pink"

" Aphrodite" I said as her face paled

" whats worng I asked

"n..n othing" she siad


	2. Chapter 2

zeuz's pov  
>The room was quiet as the gods tended to her businesses.<br>Aphrodite was singing a song :

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

"STOP..just. stop" Athena suddenly screamed at Aphrodite with tears running down her face. Then she stormed out of the room  
>Aphrodite looked surprised<br>" what did i do" she asked  
>" It's the child, she has gone to camp half blood" i said. Most of the gods looked confused, but my brothers understood.<br>"you should talk to her" Poseidon said i nodded and left the room


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody has reviewed so please do  
><strong>Mollies POV  
>I knew that you didn't want the goddess of love messing with you.<br>This was just to much for me, I just two days ago in boarding school (I'm an orphan) a teacher said that we were allowing a dog at our school. When it walked out everyone said aww a poodle. I looked at them like they were crazy. What I saw was a huge red dog with sharp black teeth and huge black claws.  
>It chased after me and I ran. I was running for 3 days when I found a steak knife and killed the monster. My happiness didn't last though because a hydra started to fallow me I barely made it to camp. I'm glad that I made it to camp but I honestly wish that Aphrodite didn't have to save my life, now I was forced in love.<p>

" humph" I said to Annabeth  
>"what," she asked startled<br>"just my whole life is a lie" I said  
>" everyone feels that way when you first get here," she replied<br>I really wanted to sit in the seat next to Annabeth in a chair, but I wasn't sure I could walk over there without passing out. I could just imagine myself sitting in e chair it looked really comphy. Suddenly the room was filled with an odd green light and I was no longer in bed, I was in the chair.  
>" how did you do that?" Annabeth asked astonished<br>"I don't know," I replied still confused myself. " can, can everyone do that."  
>" no, I have never seen that before," Annabeth said<br>" can we keep this a secret," I pleaded  
>" sure" she replied " let me go show you our cabin, I'm also a daughter of Athena you know "<p>

**Please please please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. I have been super busy. If you review I will update within a week.**

Molly POV

We walked up to a huge marble cabin, if you could call it that.

" welcome to Athena cabin," Annabeth said, opening the door.

I sucked a breath in, the place was amazing. The bunks were pushed to the side and smart boards were everywhere. This place was like a smart kid heaven, which I wasn't.

I herd whispers around the room, " here hair is brown," "her eyes to light". When I looked at the other face in the room I realized they all had one thing in common honey blonde hair, and deep gray eyes.

"everyone, this is Molly," Annabeth said. "welcome her nicely."

People from my cabin introduced themselves, I barley remembered anyone's name.

I was the youngest in the cabin by at least 4 years, which was odd.

A boy Malcolm I think said " lets go get you a camp t-shirt," and off we went to the camp store.

When I walked into the store is saw orange shirts hanging on the wall. "pick anyone you want," Malcolm said. I automatically went for the long sleeved one.

" this one works," I said

" are you sure it can get hot sometimes, if Mr.D is in a bad mood," I nodded my head, I need this shirt to hide the bruises my orphanage director gave me. I was new here, I finally had a family, and I wasn't going to ruin that by telling them I was an orphan, or that I was abused.

The rest of the day was a blur. I thought that I was going to have a peaceful sleep, but I was oh so ever worng.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. I have been super busy. If you review I will update within a week.**

Molly POV

As I drifted into sleep I no longer found myself in the cabin, but in my orphanage. Tom, the director was about to bring his fist to my arm when suddenly a woman in a white toga and black hair appeared.

"molly," she spoke, " I have missed you all these years."

I looked at her "mom," I said. Instead feeling hope like a normal child would when they found there long lost mother, I felt anger. I was mad at her for leaving me, for letting me get abused.

" I'm so happy to see your beautiful face," she said. I kept my head down eyes lowered and mouth shut, in fear of losing my temper. I said my words careful, hoping not to make her to made.

"hello _mother," _i said sarcastically," nice of you to drop in, just when I needed you, thanks for helping with life, im glad you did," at this point I was to mad to care about her feelings. Her face feel after my words set in, but that was only for a moment. Anger flashed in her eyes.

" I must teach you a lesson, respect you elder young one,"

she was no longer there , I was back in my old dream. Only this time it wasn't a dream, i could use all fives sense perfectly, and when I pinched my self it hurt.

" molly, molly you have been a bad child," tom called. Walking into the room.

" no, no ,no" I whispered. Tom brought his fist up and slammed it against my arm, with a sickening crack..

I woke to extreme pain in my are and screaming coming from some were in the room. It took me a second to realize the scream was coming from my mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

15 pairs of gray eyes stared at me. As the horrible scream escaped from my mouth I realized the pain form the dream was real. My arm at best was broken at worst shattered. As people started to come to comfort me I felt like a deer in head lights. I backed up against my bed, and pictured myself at the beach. A strange green light filled the room and my butt fell on sand. I took a deep breath. That's just what Tom wanted, me to scream, so I took a deep breath, and that when the pain hit I let a coarse sob, dang, so yah my arm was broken , shattered. I took another deep breath to calm myself and I resorted to silent sobbing.

I looked around at my sounding s for the first time since I had landed here. The sun was coming up and it as a beautiful one. The sky was painted orange and yellow. Suddenly a figure appeared to my west. He was gorgeous. He had dark hair that side swept across his pale face. He looked like a fallen angel. I was memorized in his looks until he called "molly, where are you" . crap they are looking for me. I tried to teleport out but I couldn't I either didn't have enough strength or lost the ability. So I stumbled up and ran.

It took 3 seconds for him to catch me. "now Molly come on, we have to get you to the hospital we can't do anything to help you here." He toke a step towards me and I scrambled back. "don't touch me" I said trough my teeth. I took a step back and l started to fall, sadly I put my bad arm out to catch me and let out a yelp as I landed on it. Nico, I think his name was, approached me and pulled up the sleeve on my night gown.

The first part of my arm was cover in bruises shaped like hands and plenty of scabs. The upper part of my arm was covered in fresh blood and parts of bone were sticking out. Nico dropped my arm and pulled up the other sleeve similar bruises were covering this one but there were many more scabs.

He spoke first " what the hell happened to you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Before** _He spoke first " what the hell happened to you"_

"ummm well you see, I was…. In bed and fell out" I said more like a question than a statement. While I shakily rose to a standing position.

" Bullshit, you know when one falls out of bed how they clearly get hand shaped bruises" she said sarcastically, and started walking towards me.

"don't take another step towards me." I said and suddenly a thin green shield came around me. Nico came and touched it. "what the hell Molly, what is this."

"It appears to be a shield radiating from me, don't ask me how but it is," I said matter of factly, and started walking off.

"wait no molly come back here," he pleaded. I just looked back, a teleported to Zeus' fist.

I was becoming costumed to having powers, teleportation ,and shields were all I could do, so far.

Suddenly I heard people calling me " molly, molly come out." " you're in the forest you could get hurt." Right I thought now I am just going to walk right to you and tell you about my_ perfect_ life like nothing. If they can never touch me I shouldn't be worried right, unless I can't keep it up. I felt a bit dizzy as if the shield was draining me.

" ahhhh, there you are molly, come on down sweetie" the horse dude said, I think his name was Chiron. I just shook my head

"please, come down we need to fix your arm," Annabeth said. I was becoming pretty faint but I was going to stay up here as long as I could.

I waited up on the rock for ten minutes while Chiron and Annabeth kept pleading with me to come on down. Blackness was swimming at the edge of my vision and red spots danced in my eyes . I saw the shield flickering off and felt myself falling to the ground and that's the last thing I remembered

For the second time that week I woke up in the big house.

"oh good your awake," said some dude with sandy blond hair and a blindly white smile "My name's Apollo, I assume you know who I am," I shook my head yes.

" that's quite a nasty break you have there but it should be better in a week or two, and those are quite some nasty bruises you have there," I instinctively reached to pull down my sleeves but I was wearing a short sleeve shirt, I had a small bandage by where I broke my arm, "oh and sweetie," Apollo said " you should really try to make up with your mom, you're driving her to pieces"

my mom why would Apollo care if I made up with my mom or not, not that I was going to anyway


End file.
